1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to an LGA (Land Grid Array) socket mounted to a printed circuit board and adapted for electrically connecting a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,357, issued to Honhai on Jun. 14, 65 discloses a related LGA socket for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board. The socket includes a stiffener, an insulative housing located in the stiffener and fixed on the printed circuit board, a clip rotatablely assembling to an end of the stiffener to cover the insulative housing, and a load lever pivotally assembling to an opposed end of the stiffener. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways for receiving terminals therein. The stiffener defines a pair of slots, and the clip has two hooks inserting into the slot to pivotally assemble the clip to the stiffener.
Another related socket includes an housing having a number of terminals received therein. Two metal pieces are embedded and fastened to the housing, each metal piece defines a through hole at a top end thereof. A clip has two arched hooks inserting into the through holes of the metal pieces and pivotally assemble the clip to the metal piece, so that the clip can open or cover the socket body. However, both of above two related sockets assemble the clip by pivotally connecting to the stiffener or the metal piece, and each defines an open position and a close position related to the body. Operator need put the clip in the open position, then put the IC package in the socket, and finally rotate the clip to the close position and retain the clip. This operation process may need a certain time.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.